Army of Two
by chillingbythefire
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were fighting to keep their little family going. They were running their own Army of Two.
1. Chapter 1

Sunday morning, rain is falling and Kurt had just put his and Blaine's baby daughter, Diana to bed. They have been taking turns on that one, as she's been crying non-stop for the past three hours. Yesterday, they were celebrating Diana's first birthday. Burt and Carole, Finn and Rachel, Blaine's parents and Mercedes were all present. You must think they're used to her crying, to her pouting plus the puppy dogs eyes she gives them when they're ignoring her, but in fact, they're not. She's just too loud to support, but they all still love her to death.

Kurt, though, was stressed. Work, Diana, Blaine, Rachel begging to come visit and the non-ending crying from Diana. It was all impossible to take at one time. All the projects he had to get done in time for his fashion designing company and taking care of Diana, is hard. Really hard as he has to do this all together. Sometimes he wished he could put his life on fast forward and watch it. Just watching, nothing else. Blaine, on the other hand is handling this perfectly. He really loves his daughter and sometimes takes her to work when there's no one to take care of her. Most of the day's it's either, his mother, Carole or Rachel.

But they're normal human beings who have occupations and things to do, just like everyone else.

Diana had her dad's blue eyes and her daddy's curly hair. To sum it all up, she was labeled as adorable. You couldn't really tell, if she looked more like Kurt or like Blaine. She had Kurt's eyes, and soft white skin, and in the same time Blaine's hair and cute smile. She, Diana Hummel-Anderson, is a mix of both her dads.

Kurt walked over to the crib where she was sleeping, and decided not to go back to sleep. He watched her. A few minutes later, she woke up kicking and screaming. He picked her up, and rocked her slightly, looking for her little polka dot purple dress and navy blue blazer. He had gotten her shoes the same color as the blazer that would match well. He dressed her into her little new outfit, and shook Blaine awake.

''She might be sick, Blaine. No healthy baby cries like this, I'm taking her to the doctor's.'' He said, looking for their car keys.

Blaine shot up, put on his shoes and raced after Kurt.

''I'm driving, take your share of sleep while I'm driving.'' Blaine said, pecking his lips.

Kurt was thankful for Blaine's presence. He was happy he was always there for him. Kurt smiled and the three of them headed towards the door. Blaine got into the driver's seat and turned the car on. Kurt climbed in the backseat, layed down, with baby Diana laying next to him. He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to. He just wanted, as much as Blaine did, to know their baby daughter is okay.

The only sound you could hear was Diana giggling when she messed up dad's hair, and Blaine slightly humming to a song Kurt couldn't recognise. Not like he was trying, he was way too tired. They soon came to a stop. Kurt carefully got up and set Diana on her feet, holding her hand. Blaine took her other hand and they walked towards the building.

As soon as they were in, they looked for the elevator. They spotted it, and went inside. They stood there, waiting. Diana was hugging daddy's legs, while Kurt stood there, crossing his arms, teary eyed. It wasn't that he thought she prefered Blaine; his stress took over him. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Blaine noticed, and quickly asked. ''Are you okay?''

Kurt ignored him. He didn't want to break down in front of Diana, really. But he just couldn't. He shook his head and a few tears escaped his eyes, and Blaine hugged him. As soon as Diana saw, she immediately held out her arms for her dad. He picked her up, and tears began forming in her eyes as she saw him crying. He hugged her, she did the same.

The elevator came to a stop. Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand, to the doctor's office. They made an appointment for her, their turn was just ten minutes from now. The three of them took seats, just waiting. Diana was playing with a barbie doll Rachel had bought her, which she forgot in the car. What really amazed the three of them was the fact Rachel managed to get a baby doll which looked exactly like Diana.

Chocolate brown curls, white and extremely soft skin, blue eyes and Diana's exact same smile. It was more like a miniature of Diana than it was a doll. Rachel thought that it would be cool for Diana to have a clone, so she went on a hunt for this doll. Blaine liked it, but Kurt just found it creepy.

A nurse called out Diana's name, and lead the way to the doctor. She flashed them a smile as they walked in. _She's nice, it's two and a half in the morning _Blaine thought, looking at the clock hanging on the wall _and she manages to smile at everyone._ Kurt sat Diana down on some kind of kid's chair, and sat down by Blaine. They told the doctor about how she wakes up every ten minutes screaming. He got up and took a quick look at her, her mouth and ears especially. He wrote something with a fancy handwriting and handed it to them.

''She's just growing teeth. It is great, though that you came to get her a check up. Give her healthy food, preferably poached vegetables, she'll be fine.'' He said, smiling and looking through his drawers. He got three pieces of chocolate out, and handed each one of them one.

Blaine immediately devoured his after mumbling a quick thank you, and Diana did the same. They took her and walked out, taking the same elevator. Kurt gave his chocolate to Blaine, and as Diana reached for it Blaine quickly snatched it away. ''Nu-uh!'' He said. ''Why won't you eat it?'' He continued.

''Not hungry.'' Kurt said, shrugging.

The married couple was relieved their daughter is okay. They were more than glad to know that their beautiful baby daughter was happy and healthy. But Kurt really wasn't hungry. Plus chocolate would ruin his diet, anyway. He'd rather have Blaine eat it- since he's slightly addicted to Chocolate than let it melt in his pocket and ruin his favourite pyjama.

Kurt drove, this time. Blaine noticed he's abnormaly quiet, no sarcastic comments or witty remarks, or scolding Blaine and Diana when they did something he warned them about before; he was just quiet.__

* * *

_**(A/N) Here's the first chapter of Army of Two! Credit to the one and only Olly Murs for the name, I was listening to the song while writing and it's pretty amazing. I recommend you to hear it, if you didn't yet. Lots of love to anyone reading this! If you have time, please review it!3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**( A/N ) Wow, 6 people are following this fic! Thank you all! I didn't really think this would do much feedback, but well it was an idea I got in class so I had to write it or else. I'm sorry the chapter took too long!**_

_**Here's the chapter, sorry you had to put up with me talking!**_

Every monday morning, Kurt goes to work early and Rachel comes over to help Blaine with Diana. Usually, Rachel eats breakfast with Blaine, so he's waiting for her right now. Diana, knowing the drill- since she was days old, was sitting in front of the door waiting for her aunty. The door creaked open and Rachel came in. ''Blaine Warbler!'' She yelled, looking at him and picking up Diana.

''You can't let your daughter sit on the ground that way!'' She said.

''Quit it, Rachel! I graduated years ago.'' He said. ''From your school. McKinley.'' He continued, rolling his eyes. Rachel had already began looking through the fridge, Diana holding on to her for dear life. She got out Nutella, Peanut Butter and Toast, and sat Diana down on her high seat. She put the toast in the toaster, Diana watching her every movement.

She slightly squealed when the toaster made the Tick! sound, earning a few giggles. As soon as the three of them were done eating, the two adults dumped the plates in the dishwasher. This very moment, as if they were waiting for Kurt to scold them for doing this so carelessly; Kurt called. Blaine answered, and immediately started answering Kurt's endless questions. ''Yeah, Rachel's here.. Diana ate, yes. Stop it! Kurtsie calm down. Love you too, sweetcheeks. Talk to Diana!'' He said, handing the one year old girl the phone.

''Talk to Dad, baby!'' Rachel said.

''Dad!'' Diana squealed, giggling. She could say a few words; Dad, Daddy, Puppy and No. She's been over using the last word lately, though. You could hear Kurt laughing and say things like; be nice and behave. You could also clearly hear him saying I love you, before telling her to pass the phone to Rachel. She did as she was told, holding out the phone to Rachel.

Rachel told Kurt they were going to visit Finn later. She kissed Diana on the cheek and hung up, handing the phone back to its owner. ''You never told me we were going to visit Finn, Rae.'' Blaine whined, pouting. ''But now you know, don't you?'' Rachel said, flicking his head. ''We're going around noon anyway, it's still nine in the morning.'' She added.

''What are we going to do in the main time?'' Blaine asked, helping Diana out of her chair and making her stand. ''Di, come back here!'' Rachel yelled after the girl. ''Disney movies?'' She suggested.

''I get to pick!'' Blaine said, grinning.

* * *

''Sarah! Green just doesn't go well on yellow!'' Kurt yelled. He didn't even realise he yelled. He didn't mean to. ''I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean to yell. Sorry Sarah.'' He said. He felt like a monster taking his stress out on people. But it just took over him.

After calling Blaine and making sure they hadn't put the house on fire- or even worse; lost Diana at the park or something- he had calmed down. And, also, Diana's DAD! made him feel a hundred times better. He could picture her sitting in her purple chair he had chosen himself, holding the phone real close to her ear, saying that.

He smiled at the thought but quickly shook it off, to continue with his work. He made a mental note to himself, to remember to record a video of his baby daughter saying Dad, with Blaine in the picture frame 'cause that would be just adorable.

He was happy to have this perfect beautiful little family. He was lucky to have Blaine and Diana.

* * *

''Please Blaine,''Rachel said, batting her eyelashes. ''Can we watch The Little Mermaid? Please!'' She continued, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

''Nope, I chose Cinderella so it's Cinderella, stay still!'' He said, snuggling closer to Diana. They were currently laying on an air mattress they struggled to get out. ''Plus, I called dibs first on choosing. We watched The Little Mermaid last monday and the one before.'' He continued, slightly raising his voice at the last part.

Rachel went on with her whining for a while- if Rachel wants something she'll figure out a way to get it. Rachel doesn't give up. ''Shut up!'' Blaine said, pushing her off the mattress. ''Sh!'' Diana said, bringing her index finger to her mouth like her dad always does.

''You make her stay too much around Kurt, it's like having 4 years old Kurt all over again!'' Rachel said. ''So adorable!'' She kissed Diana's cheek who pushed her away, and started sniffing as if to cry.

''Time to visit uncle Finny! You wanna come honey?'' She said, taking the annoyed little girl away from her Daddy. They both quickly got up to get dressed, leaving Blaine by himself on the air mattress. No matter how much he hated Rachel he still loved her alot. He ran a hand through his curly hair, hoping Kurt would come back soon and decided to get dressed, too. He wore a simple black Polo, and red jeans. It was the best he could pull off, not like he was trying to impress anyone was he?

He decided to leave his hear the way it is, not bothering to gel it. Natural is always better, right?

''Rachel, is Kurt going to join us at Finn's?'' He asked, as she got out with baby Diana dressed in a fancy dress Rachel had gotten her a few weeks ago. ''Damn, I wanted it to be a surprise!'' She said.

Diana held out her hands to Blaine. ''Daddy..'' She whined, trying to get out of Rachel's grip. Blaine took her from Rachel and Diana immediately put her arms around his shoulders, and leaning her head on his cheek. Blaine knew what she wanted; she did this a lot when she was tired and wanted to sleep.

''Rachel can you drive?'' Blaine whispered, just in case Diana was already sleeping. She nodded, and Blaine handed her the keys. She happily -like she always is- skipped over to Blaine's car.

* * *

''Finn, she's going to cry, give it back.'' Blaine warned, trying to keep Diana busy so she doesn't cry as Finn snatched his phone away from her little hands, shoving it back in his pocket. Diana started screaming when the phone disappeared in her so called uncle's pocket. She immediately had two other phones handed to her, but she refused taking them; she wanted Finn's.

_If Kurt was here, he'd coax Finn into giving her the phone. _Blaine thought, sighing. _She's like a mini me, if she wants something, she'll get it!_ Rachel thought, a smile finding its way to her face. Diana held up her hands, wanted to be carried and taken away, far away from Finn's lap.

Blaine picked her up, and she quickly rested her head on his shoulder looking out the window, like she's used to do. She suddenly, raised her head and started yelling 'Dad!'. No one really understood what she meant or what she wanted so they carried on with their lives. Minutes later, Kurt burst through the door, yelling 'I'm here!'.

''Kurt, I missed you! Diana was a complete disaster today.'' He said, hugging his husband. ''Kurt?'' Diana repeated, holding out her arms to get out of Daddy's grasp. Kurt's mouth was the shape of an 'o'. It was the first time she'd actually call him by his name, it was always Dad being Kurt and Daddy being Blaine.

Kurt took her away from Blaine, and hugged them both tight. He pulled away from the family hug and greeted Finn. They spent the rest of their day, eating cookies, playing with baby Di, laughing and watching TV re-runs.

_And don't forget the cuddling._


End file.
